Danimina Shorts
by Willie.roxs
Summary: These arent drabbles anymore! XD just little shorts with promts! Thanks to Dardeile for the title change!
1. Chapter 1

**Lipstick**

Daniel's favorite color is red. And he is a sucker for full lips. That's why she purposely puts on red lipstick. Something about the color red is very seductive to him, and on her it looks even better. He watches her as she applies the lipstick slowly, delicately. Top lip, bottom lip makes that puckering noise that always makes him laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing." He continues to laugh. But gets up and walks over to her and whispers in her ear. "You look amazing."

She turns around and smirks. "I know." She did it again he is face to face with 2 things he cannot resist he pulls her head to his and captures her lips, they stumble to the bed.

After the headboard-pounding, concussion-inducing sex she gets up and puts her clothes back on fussing about how they are late. He looks to the side and sees that his shirt had red lipstick all over it, that's one thing he hates it's so damn sexy but a pain in the ass to get out of a new white shirt.

**Winners and Losers**

"You quit yet."

"Never."

"Come on Daniel. You can give up you wont beat me at this." She reached her arm to flick the board. "Left foot, yellow." Yes indeed Modes Editors in Chief were playing Twister in his office. After a day of usual fighting over Novembers cover they retorted to this, first one to fall looses their cover. He wasn't loosing to her. He moved his foot to yellow as did she and they found themselves in an uncompromising positions. He was face up with his arms behind him and feet supporting him, while she was face down arms in front of her behind Daniels head looking down at him. It was just like them, she was on top.

"You're turn to spin." She said looking at him.

"Wilhelmina, you know I can't. If I do I might loose balance and then I loose."

"Well then I guess you quit."

"Come on. Just spin until I get in a more…comfortable position." She smirked at him and bent down a little further.

"Why? This not comfortable enough Danny." He shivered. Why in the world did he have and unexplainable feeling in his lower area when she spoke. He looked down at his pants and realized it was too late. He had a hard-on. Wilhelmina was standing right in between his legs and in any minute would obviously notice, that couldn't happen he moved his arm out and crashed down in defeat. Wilhelmina still in her position laughed at him as he passed a hand over his eyes in defeat, then her eyes made their way down and she smirked. Suddenly she was straddling him and his eyes shot open. She bent down to lean in closer to him, her breasts brushed against his chest and his erection was more painful by the minute she stopped right at his lips. "I win." With that she hopped up and began to walk out the door. "You should get in contact with Angelina's people tell them she is no longer considered for the shoot." He cursed at himself once again he lost, he lost to Wilhelmina Slater.

**Choose**

It was hard for him. He couldn't believe they were doing this to him. When he and Wilhelmina started this so called relationship no one was supposed to find out it wasn't supposed to go this far, he definitely shouldn't have had feeling for her. But he did, and she felt the same way about him, he knew it. That's why he decided to tell his mom about them. And boy was she mad. So mad she pulled out the worst ultimatum ever known to man.

"What?"

"You heard me Daniel. It's me or her. What's it gonna be?

He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't even move.

"Mom, don't do this."

"You leave me no choice. I refuse to accept you in a relationship with this bitch." Wilhelmina snorted. Daniel looked between his mother who gave birth to him and cared for him throughout his life and Wilhelmina Slater, the woman that did nothing but make his life a living hell but is also the woman he was truly falling in love with.

"Come on Daniel spit it out. Be a man. Tell her straight up. It's me." Wilhelmina said confidently.

"Please, the Botox must have killed some of your brain cells if you think he would choose you."

"Daniel?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Daniel?" Claire shouted.

"Neither."

"What?"

"Neither. If both of you really loved me you wouldn't make me do this. Mom, you know you are the most important person in my life and I'd do anything to make you happy but not this. Wilhelmina you know how I feel about you and about us and how important you are to me too. If you guys cant settle your differences there is no point in choosing between the two of you. It's childish." He walked out the office with a victorious grin. Wilhelmina and Claire looked at each other.

"What the hell happened?"

**Fighting**

He liked fighting with her. Mainly because now that they were in a relationship it wasn't a yelling match or a go sleep on the couch it was a full out brawl. Things flying across the room, all sorts of obscenities yelled, oh yeah and him getting his ass kicked literally. He remembers during one of their worst fights he came out of it with a broken nose, black eye, busted lip and afterwards mind blowing sex, yeah he liked fighting with her because the make-up sex was beyond amazing.


	2. News, Watermelon, Freak Out, Eating Out

_Four More Drabbles, well they are a bit longer than the normal drabble so its in between a drabble and one shot a drab shot!!! Well enjoy, thanks Adina!!!!!_

**News**

Daniel was terrified to walk through that door. He stood there for at least a good 15 minutes contemplating if he really wanted to go inside or wait a bit until she fell asleep. He decided that he would go in, he is a man he shouldn't be afraid of a woman. Yet he thought to himself this woman is Wilhelmina Slater, the same woman who used to make him want to piss his pants with a stare. He unlocked the door and walked in. It was empty. Where the hell is she? He thought. As he kept walking there was no sign of light and Daniel sighed in relief. She was sleep. He headed towards the hall when she came out of the bathroom. Daniel stood there not sure what to do.

"Dammit Daniel I was dying here, what took you so long?"

"Uhh.."

"Ugh, whatever is it in the kitchen?" She asked as she headed to the kitchen. She looked around and saw no bags on the counters or his hands.

"Where is it?"

He gulped.

"Well I have good news and bad news." She just looked at him.

"Good news is I'm still alive after you asked me to go out in a Snow Storm to get you some ice cream. Bad news, I couldn't even leave the side walk, so I didn't go. Look I'm sure there is something else in here for you to eat."

"No, no, no! I wanted cookies and cream ice cream Daniel and you come back with nothing!" She screamed in his face.

"Well I'm sorry, you can thank the snow. It's not a big deal."

She sighed and smiled. "Well then I have good news and bad news for you."

"Good news, when we argue you know it makes me horny as hell." Daniel put on a smug look and Wilhelmina pressed herself against him. She leaned forward her mouth to his ear. "Bad news, no ice cream, no sex." She smiled and walked away. "Goodnight." The door closed and Daniel stood in disbelief.

"Damn hormone shots, I hope we don't have anymore kids after this." He sighed and walked to the bedroom.

**Watermelon**

She absolutely hated group outings. Especially things as stupid as picnics, it was Claire's idea. She was hoping to bring unity to Meade Publications so everyone can get acquainted with different magazines. Like she cared. Mode was the only one she needed, as far as Wilhelmina was concerned those other magazines could close down. As part of the festivities, there were "friendly" contests between magazines. Wilhelmina thought all of them were stupid, but the co-workers didn't they did almost every event. She really wanted to go home, but Claire and forced her to stay. She was at a table texting away when Daniel, Betty, and Marc came up to her.

"Bored yet Willie?" Daniel mocked.

"Don't call me Willie."

"Well you're missing all the fun."

"Oh, I'm sure I can manage." She began to walk.

"Wait, we need your help."

"For?"

Daniel looked at Betty and Marc. Betty spoke.

"The eating contest."

"What?" Wilhelmina laughed.

"I told you guys, gosh Wilhelmina Slater doesn't eat. Not unless you include the souls of children food."

Wilhelmina smiled at Marc. "Thank you, darling."

Daniel butt in. "Please, its Watermelon. You would win."

Wilhelmina's smiled faded and Betty and Marc knew exactly why, Daniel was clueless. They wanted out of there.

"What are you trying to say, Daniel?"

He was honestly confused trying to decipher her behavior. She had her hand on her hips and was giving him the most deathly look he had ever seen. He looked at Betty, who gave him this look that he recognized and looked shocked.

"Oh, no! No, no, no I didn't mean it like that."

Wilhelmina dangerously raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because this isn't the first time you have said something regarding my race."

"For the twentieth time, I did not gesture at you!"

"Sure, then it was Kwanza, today is Watermelon, tomorrow what Fried Chicken and Kool-Aid!"

She was causing a scene and Daniel was turning red.

"Which is diabetes in a cup."

"Sorry, I really didn't mean it like that."

"You know I could sue your ass for these racial slurs."

Everyone looked around at Daniel and Wilhelmina. He was embarrassed turned around and spoke.

"Well everyone, the events for today are over. So you can all go home. Thanks for coming out." They stood still. "That means leave." People starting gathering and when he turned back to Wilhelmina she was now on her way to a car with Marc.

"That was too easy." Wilhelmina smiled and she put her sunglasses on.

**Freak Out**

_An experience or scene of unrestrained excitement or irrational behavior, normally due to drugs. I do not encourage smoking weed. Please don't, its bad bad bad. Seems fun until you get in trouble with your Grandma._

18 year olds Daniel and Becks were so high; they were in the Meade Building waiting forever before finally deciding to meet up with a "friend" down the street. When they got back to the Meade building they were laughing at nothings, talking loudly and walking really slow. They looked at all the buttons on the elevator and pressed the up button stopping on the Mode floor. It was a bit dark, but they didn't mind at all. They continued down the hall laughing at the orange desk, rolling through the tube before they found someone sitting at a desk.

"Hey Daniel?"

"Yeah." He was still rolling back and forth.

"Who's that?" He pointed to Wilhelmina's office.

Daniel looked up and laughed. "Oh, Wilhelmina Slater the new Creative Director Fey hired. She was a model you know? But as hot as she is, she's a huge bitch."

"Really?" He got up and started to head towards her office, Daniel stumbled to his feet.

"Becks, stop." His command fell on deaf ears and he entered the office.

Daniel passed a hand over his eyes as he followed Becks in, when he took his hand away he saw Becks sitting across from Wilhelmina talking to her. Her gaze went from Becks to Daniel and she smirked.

"Daniel."

"Wilhelmina."

"That's Miss Slater to you, Danny."

He clenched his jaw. "Whatever. Becks we got to go."

"Oh why so soon, he was just telling me about your illegal activities."

He looked at Becks who began to laugh. Daniel was mad, embarrassed and scared all at the same time.

"Oh don't worry Danny. I won't tell papa Meade." Wilhelmina laughed. "I used to be a kid too."

Becks looked amazed and stared at her. "You smoke, you want some."

Daniel jumped forward looked at Becks. "Are you crazy of course she doesn't dumb ass, plus I'm not sharing, we paid for this not her."

"You'd have a lot more to pay for if someone other than me caught you Meade. Don't get bold because you have your high now, I can still break you down." Becks continued to laugh, and Wilhelmina kept talking. "Now I'd advise you guys to leave very soon, your father and mother are on their way over here as we speak."

Daniel turned his head so fast and started breathing hard he grabbed Becks arm. "Come on." It was too late they were already in the office.

"Are you boys ready to go?"

"Um… well.."

"What's that smell?"

"Uhh…"

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and stood up and walked in front the boys. "Actually Bradford and Claire, the boys were helping me with paperwork I would never get finished alone. If it's okay they can stay and help, I'll get them a car to go home."

"Well, if they are being some help, why not?" Bradford answered. Claire still looking suspicious nodded and walked away. Wilhelmina smiled and turned around looking them up and down.

"You two, owe me."

"Yeah, sure whatever you need." Becks spoke. "And I mean whatever you need." Wilhelmina laughed and picked up a phone to call a car, while the two boys whispered to each other about how amazing she was.

"Okay the car will be here in a few so you can go out and wait, I'd advise you don't go home first, crash at a friends until you can operate like a normal person."

They just looked.

"Now would be the time for a thank you for saving my ass Wilhelmina." She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"But you said its Miss. Slater." Her smirk fell.

"Get out, smart ass." They stood there laughing. "NOW!" Daniel quickly turned and grabbed Becks with him.

"You're so fucking hot." Becks whispered loudly. Wilhelmina heard and walked up to him and spoke in a low voice, talking to Becks but eyes looking at Daniel. " In a couple of years, we'll talk." She smirked and walked back to her desk and left it at that.

**Eating Out**

They had been dating for almost three months and no one suspected a thing. Wilhelmina woke up to an empty bed and the sun gleaming out the window. She groaned and stretched her arms above her head. She found Daniel's dress shirt on the floor and put it on, walking out into the kitchen feet padding on the floor.

"Hey." She announced coming in.

"Hey." He was standing in the kitchen making coffee in his pajamas which consisted on flannel bottoms, which Wilhelmina hated. She went to the fridge and immediately felt it slam shut and has turned around by Daniel who pressed himself against her.

"Damn Daniel, don't you have some self control."

"No, not really." He started to kiss her neck and led her to the kitchen counter and lifted her on it.

"Daniel, we are already late, come on stop." He didn't listen as he unbuttoned the shirt and squeezed her thighs.

"It's okay I told my mom we had a breakfast meeting with Chanel reps, so we have a couple hours." He descended on each breast, taking each nipple in his mouth and she moaned, clearly not complaining. He continued going down licking her navel until he reached her lower torso. His hands skimmed the inside of her thighs and tugged her panties. He smirked and looked up at her. She had her eyes closed, and was breathing fast. She opened them and looked down at him. "What are you waiting for? Go for it!" She ordered. He laughed and obeyed, lifting her legs over his shoulders and letting his tongue invade her and she let out a moan low in her throat, one hand gripped his hair and the other one held on the edge of the counter. Her hips bucked uncontrollably as he found her g-spot causing her to yell his name and grip his hair tighter and in response he grabbed her breasts. They were so occupied and Wilhelmina was so busy yelling obscenities that they didn't hear Daniels front door open and Claire call out. Claire heard voices and started to walk towards the kitchen area, the voices became louder and clearer, she looked completely shocked when she saw the sight in front of her. Her son was in his kitchen with Wilhelmina on the counter top legs around his shoulders, if there was a moment that a mother never wanted to see, this is it. Just as Wilhelmina felt the pressure in her lower abdomen, he knew she was close and Claire yelled loudly.

"What the HELL is this?" Suddenly Daniel wasn't turned on anymore when he realized the voice was his moms. Wilhelmina's eyes shot open, and widened in horror and rapidly tapped Daniel's head to tell him to come up, even though she wasn't fully satisfied. He did quickly and Wilhelmina found her underwear and buttoned up the shirt.

"Mom, I can."

"Save it, you said you were going out to eat. I had no idea you took the literal term to eating out."

Daniel grimaced at his mothers comment.

"Well."

"I don't want to hear it. This is sick, this is foul and mostly it's unbelievable. You and that, that bitch."

"Hey."

"No, hey! I cannot believe this! What are you thinking?"

"We're not."

"Yes I can see that."

"No, I mean we don't care now. We had a talk and we don't care what people say about us, we are going to continue this relationship whether people like it or not."

Claire was speechless and looked at Wilhelmina who was looking down biting her lip.

"What Wilhelmina have nothing to say now?"

Wilhelmina finally looked up and smirked as she walked up besides Daniel.

"Nope, because if I do we are going to argue with I'm really not in the mood to right now because since you walked in at a very inconvenient time, I was on the edge of an orgasm that never happened. So the quicker you leave the quicker I can be satisfied and then I will have some witty comebacks for your old ass, okay?"

Claire just stared at the woman she had nothing but hate for.

"I'm being nice you can either leave now or stand here and watch either way, we're finishing what we started." She turned around and hopped back on the counter and ushered Daniel over he looked at his mom and went over to Wilhelmina. Claire couldn't believe it but when she heard Wilhelmina deliberately moan loudly she had no choice but to bolt for the door, she had enough for one day.


	3. Hold, Sweat, Watching, Stumble

_More drabbles for you all!!!!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews I really do appreciate it!!!!! This batch was selected by Kristin! Basically if ur the right place right time I will ask you to pick from a list and then i post em so, if u want to get urs written get your asses on msn, twitter, or skype :D just kidding here they are!!!!!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Hold**

She sat up with her back against the headboard; Daniel sat in between her legs his back pressed against her bare chest. He ran his hands up her legs that were by his sides and her arms were wrapped around his neck, hands placed on his chest. She lightly ran her hand across it as she spoke in his ear.

"I can't believe we're really going to do this."

He laughed still running his hands up and down her legs, placing a kiss on her calf.

"I can."

"Are you sure it's a good idea, I mean people are going to try to tear us apart, and what if they do."

"If they do, it will be because we let them. We have to be strong."

He turned his head to look at her, she was looking deeply into his eyes she leaned forward to kiss him, and he deepened the kiss. They broke apart, and he spoke.

"Don't let go."

* * *

**Sweat**

He was in the MODE gym, lifting weights, when he heard the door open. Naturally it was her. She walked over until he saw her face directly above him as he lifted the weights. He smiled up and she smiled back.

"Need help?"

"No, I got it." He laughed and continued moving his arms up and down.

"I don't think you do." She placed her hands in the middle of the bar and when he went down her hands still gripped the bar not allowing him to come up.

"Okay, Willie. You can let go now."

She didn't listen. The smile she had faded as she got closer. The pressure began to increase and he felt the metal on his neck, why couldn't he lift up from her grip? He swallowed and his forehead and palms started to sweat. She spoke in a low voice.

"Don't you ever change the concept without consulting with me first, got it?"

He nodded his head yes and closed his eyes gritting his teeth as he felt the pressure build.

"Good." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before letting go of the weight. Daniel was breathing heavily.

"See you later tonight." She winked and left the gym satisfied and feeling victorious.

* * *

**Watching**

Who would have guessed that Claire would be stuck watching a very eight month pregnant Wilhelmina Slater? They both wouldn't have that's for sure. Daniel had to run out to MODE for a meeting with Marc Jacob reps and Wilhelmina couldn't be left alone, he needed Marc and Betty with him, so he called the only person he could think of, his mom. Wilhelmina was put on bed rest during the last month of the pregnancy so, she was limited in activity. She felt her stomach grumble as she tried to sleep, but she couldn't she woke up and groaned. She then proceeded to move one foot to the side of the bed, but Claire quickly spoke from the armchair on the side.

"Don't move." She never looked up from her _How to Deal with the Devil_ book.

"You don't tell me what to do." Wilhelmina hissed and still tried to get up.

"Keep your fat ass there." Claire spoke and got up. Wilhelmina had a shocked look on her face.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"You, Slater. There isn't much you can do about it you're eight months pregnant, you're as huge as an elephant. So when I tell you to do something make it easier for the both of us and listen. I hate this situation as much as you right now, probably a bit more since the demon child you are carrying, was made with the help of my son."

Wilhelmina smirked and made matters worse. "Oh, yeah. That was a fun night at least." Claire snorted. "Why are you trying to get up anyways?"

"I'm hungry."

Claire laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just find it funny that you get hungry that's all."

"Well I am pregnant. Now I know where your son gets his brain from. For the Meade family to spend money for Ivy League schools, you guys have learned shit. I hope my child doesn't inherit that trait."

"Aren't you tired of the insults."

"Nope, never. Now since I can't get up I suppose you're going to get me some food."

"No." Claire smiled and sat down.

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Fuck You."

"Back at you."

"Ughhhhh." She turned around and pouted before getting one last remark out.

"Claire?"

"Yes, Wilhelmina." She mocked in a sing song voice.

"When this baby comes out, I'm going to kill you."

"I will count on it sweetie, just let me know when."

* * *

**Stumble**

He was acting different, very different. Every time she would walk in the bedroom she heard a drawer slam and Daniel would look around nervously. He was in the shower this morning, and she had some time to look around the room. She looked in the closet; she looked in the dresser drawers and looked in the drawer next to his side of the bed. She didn't see anything as was going to give up, but as she went back to her side she looked at the drawer, and decided to open it. Her eyes widened when she saw a light blue colored box with a ribbon around it, she immediately recognized it as a Tiffany's box.

_He couldn't, he isn't, he wouldn't._

The door opened and she quickly closed the drawer, and got up to walk to him.

"My turn."

"Yeah." He smiled at her and she walked past him but he grabbed her arm, lightly.

"You know I…"

"Love me." She answered, shocked by the words leaving her mouth.

"Yeah, I do love you Wilhelmina." He looked deep in her eyes.

She shook her head yes, and continued to walk towards the bathroom once she got there she pressed her back against the door.

"He wants to marry me!" She whispered to herself wondering if it were a good or bad thing.


	4. Sing, Touch, Fear, Try Again

_Pam_X these are for you!!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Sing**

"Do it."

"No."

"Please, for me."

"Hell, no."

"Why not? I know you can why you so scared are."

"I'm not scared, I just don't like to."

"You do it all the time in the shower."

"Yeah because I am in private or so I thought."

"Okay, if you just do one for me, I will let you have the April cover."

She turned to face him in the bed and tapped her chin contemplating, before sighing.

"Fine, but this is a one time thing. And I want my damn cover, you got it."

He smiled at her and propped himself up on one elbow she did the same.

'_I will love you anyways even if you can not stay_

_Know you are the one for me; here is where you ought to be_

_I just wanna satisfy ya, though you're not mine I cant deny ya_

_Don't ya hear me talking baby, love me now or I'll go crazy.'_

He joined in smiling.

"Oh, sweet thing don't you know you're my everything." Wilhelmina laughed and lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Happy?"

"Yes, very. You have a beautiful voice, and you chose the perfect song, Thank you." He kissed her softly.

"Mmm Hmm." She smirked and turned her back to him.

* * *

**Touch **

She doesn't really go to the movies, but she owed Daniel a movie date so they went to see Avatar, the longest movie she has ever seen since Titanic. She got bored as soon as she sat down, and after around the 2 hour mark Daniel was bored also.

"Guess we shouldn't have done the movies tonight huh?"

"Ya, think!" She whispered.

"I'm bored."

"Yeah, well we paid 15 dollars to see this; we are getting our money's worth."

Suddenly Daniel got an idea, this movie was about to get a lot more interesting. He took off his jacket and laid back in the chair. He looked to his right at Wilhelmina who had a bored expression painted on her face, and moved his hand in her lap. He started at her knee and slowly moved his hand up.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

"Don't be stupid, what does it look like?" He smirked, cockily. His hand continued to move up and he reached the hem of her blouse, he ran his fingers over her lower abdomen.

"You are not about to do this in a movie theater, it's tacky."

"Do what?" Daniel laughed causing the people in the row in front to sush them.

"Oh turn around." Wilhelmina barked at the man. She spoke to Daniel. "You're not going to finger me in a movie theatre Daniel. I'd prefer the real thing."

Daniel disregarded everything she just said and reached for the back of her skirt undoing the zipper for more access.

"I notice you aren't stopping me, so you must want me to." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and kept facing forward. He kissed her cheek. Once the zipper was down, the skirt was a bit looser and he has able to slide his hand inside. She felt his fingers skim over the lacy fabric of her underwear and drew a large breath.

"Shhhh." Daniel whispered. "Be subtle."

"My middle name." Wilhelmina smiled.

She felt his fingers briefly teasing her entrance and he rubbed hard. She let out a barely audible moan, but her eyes did close he noticed. He leaned closer to her ear as he slipped one finger inside her; she was loosing her cool a bit she slid further down in her seat. This spurred him to go further as he added another, knuckle deep slowly moving in and out. She was biting her bottom lip, to suppress her moans. But it got harder and harder as his hand increased speed and began to go deeper, reaching her g-spot. She titled her head back a bit, but Daniel moved it back down and let out a low moan. As he moved, her hands where tighly gripping the armrests on her sides, her breathing became faster, and slowy her moans came more frequent and louder, yet no one turned around. Thankful that they chose the corner seats on the side. Once he felt that she was on the edge he pulled his hand out and she immediately spoke up.

"What the fuck Daniel?" The people in front once again, turned to look at them.

"Oh fuck off." Wilhelmina hissed. Daniel laughed and continued to watch the movie.

"You're not going to finish?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Depends are you going to beg?"

"No."

"Then no, I won't." He thought she would give in, then they would leave this boring ass movie and go have sex in the bathroom or something, but she caught him by surprise.

"Fine." She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'll just do it myself." His eyes widened as he looked over at her and she laughed.

* * *

**Fear **

He knew going into this relationship, they would find thing about each other they would have never known. He knew she was attractive and knew that sex with her would be amazing, what he didn't know was when he mentioned role playing she would take it this far. The theme of the night was cops and robbers, of course she was the cop. Daniel tip toed around the house, when he saw a flashlight. He smiled.

"Put your hands up." He heard the voice. He lifted his hands and looked up and his smile fell. She had a flashlight in one hand, with a Pistol in the other.

"Wilhelmina what are you doing?" He replied backing up as she stepped forward.

"Shut up." He kept moving.

Was she serious? He thought.

He had no time for thinking when he felt the metal make contact with his temple.

He was scared out of his mind and started to breathe heavily he did the only thing he could think of, he forcefully hit the gun out of her hand and it fell to the floor he reached for it and pointed it at her.

"You fucking crazy ass bitch."

Wilhelmina scrunched up her face. "What?"

"You're trying to kill me!"

She walked to cut the lights on and grabbed the gun from Daniel opening the barrel. "There are no bullets dumbass."

He sighed and smiled. "Oh, Okay then where were we."

"No where. I can't believe you were actually scared. Damn, this was a huge turn off." She turned around and walked away.

* * *

**Try Again**

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Daniel why cant we do this the normal way?"

"Because we tried the normal way, and it didn't work."

He dumped the books on the bed and sat down beside her. He picked up the Shettles book and handed it to her.

"This is what you should be reading."

She read the title aloud. "How to Select Your Baby's Gender. Daniel, really I don't care."

"But I do, I want a boy and this book will help us get him."

"Well, I'm the one pushing him out, so I don't think you get a vote. The fact that I'm even agreeing to have a kid is enough, you're asking for too much now."

"Come on. I just want to increase the chances of having a boy. Let me see." He took the book and began to read to her. "Chart your Ovulation Cycle. I have no idea what that means."

"Of course you don't Daniel." She laughed and took the book from him. She skimmed over the papers and nodded in interst.

"Well?"

"Basically, according to this we should have sex sometime between now and tomorrow or we would have to wait until 3 weeks, that's if we want a boy."

"Okay." He began to take off his jacket.

"Hold it." He sighed and she turned the page, scanning over the pages. She turned the book to him knowing he would love to read the next part.

"Here." She tossed it and he read, a smile forming on his lips.

"Try for a boy, by having sex in positions that allow for the deepest penetration you will be depositing the sperm as close to the fresh waiting egg as possible. You will find using the rear entry position (doggie style) or the missionary position except with the woman's legs extended up towards her head, to be two positions that will allow for the deep penetration you need to make this work. Also after ejaculation the woman should remain still for a few moments to allow the sperm to do the deed! Hopefully that baby boy is beginning to form, and in about nine months you'll be holding your new beautiful little baby boy in your arms." Daniel smiled and Wilhelmina looked at him.

"So basically its saying I have to take it in the ass for a boy."

"You forgot the part that says missionary also; it just requires a bit more flexibility." He laughed.

"Shut up."

"Look its up to you. We better hurry though; I can't wait another 3 weeks." He looked at her eagerly.

"Of course you can't." She said lying down on her back.


	5. Magazine, Stilettos and 6 more!

_Here are some more, its more than four that I know but the more the merrier!! Thanks to Songblurd17, Queenie, and the Nico/Willie one for you know who Adina or Williedearest these are for you, with 2 extra of my own! :) thanks for the wonderful reviews im glad you like them, the more you like them the more it makes me wanna write, so i hope i met your standards :D Love you all and if you haven't check out the new Lady Gaga "Telephone" Video featuring Beyonce' its EPIC! :D Enough talking start reading......_

_

* * *

  
_

**Magazine**

There was a magazine stand near Meade she passed by everyday on her way in and out the building. Tabloids with the latest celebrity gossip was always on there, which means when she wasn't thinking properly and Daniel convinced her to go out with him it was a big mistake. What started off as an innocent dinner turned into something more when he kissed her, visible to the people watching outside the glass window, paparazzi. Damn. She saw the flash and quickly pulled back pissed at Daniel. She got up and stormed out leaving Daniel with a smirk on his face. The next day, she walked to the building this time that tiny magazine hut caught her interest, there she and Daniel were on the cover of Star, InTouch, and peoples. She rummaged through her purse and paid the man a decent amount of money to keep those issues of stands he took the money and began retracting them. The next day same time the magazine was back up with even more in front she raised her price and they were gone. On the third day she was shocked to see the whole stand covered in those magazines.

"Why the hell are you still putting those back up?"

"When you leave a man comes with even more money!" The man said in his Indian accent.

"Fine." She went up to him and handed him 4 hundred dollar bills. "Keep them off, there is no way someone will pay more than this for some stupid magazines."

"Well you are."

"Shut up." She handed him the money and the man grabbed the magazines off and into a box near him. Satisfied she walked away, crossing the street ducking behind another stand to see who was coming up to him offering more. That's when she saw Daniel Meade, heading in the same spot she had just been talking to the stand owner. She watched Daniel reach into his pocket and pull out some money. That Bastard. Storming across the street and back to the stand Daniel and Ali stood still.

"Uh, Wilhelmina."

"You're the asshole who keeps doing this? Why? I thought we weren't supposed to tell anyone."

"No, you didn't want to tell anyone. I don't mind, I want to show you off, I want people see that your mine."

"Please you don't own me Meade."

"Not now, at least." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're such a kid."

He grabbed her arm as she turned away, and pulled her to him crashing his lips to hers. She pulled back breathless.

"What was that for?"

"More magazine covers." He winked and took her hand and lead her to the Meade building, cameras flashing at them as they walked hand in hand inside.

**Stilettos**

When he first stayed the night at her house, he remembers waking up in the early hours of the morning snooping around. He wanted to find something unexpected, but not completely unexpected like the Love Dungeon. She snooped in the other bedrooms, her office, the hall bathroom, her master bathroom and came back in the room, sort of displeased when he didn't find anything. He went to sit on the bed and stared ahead towards her very large closet that was covered with a sliding mirror door, she stood up again and opened it, his mouth dropped. It was indeed one of the largest closets he has ever seen.

"This is bigger than my two bathrooms and closet put together." He whispered before walking in. He found a switch on the side and cut the light on, making him even more astonished. On the right was a side for clothes that were coordinated by color and if he was correct designer. She walked towards the clothes and looked through them, he didn't know much about women's fashion, but was sure that a black dominatrix like outfit was not supposed to be worn out of the house. He kept walking deeper into the closet found the largest shoe rack he has ever seen. They were also arranged by style, color, and designer. He scanned them all until a certain pair caught his attention. He smirked mischievously as he picked them up and walked out the closet. Being curious he sat on the bed and strapped them on, if anyone asked he would deny this. Once firmly on his feet he got and up began to walk, back and forth across the room.

"I'm Wilhelmina Slater, la la la." He whispers cracking himself up, he didn't notice Wilhelmina shift her position opening her eyes to look at this ridiculous man in front of her.

"That's a nice look." She sat up and smirked.

He looked over completely off guard stumbled and fell hard to the ground. Wilhelmina burst out in laughter, and went up to him removing the shoes of his feet.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you, now I have to get a new pair your size 11 feet have ruined my shoes." She shot him a glare and he laughed.

"I don't even see how you can walk in those."

"Well, if you keep practicing maybe you can get as good as your brother." She smiled and rushed into the closet, leaving Daniel on the floor laughing.

Change

He got to her place around 5 o'clock the event didn't start until 8:30 pm he thought hed given her pleanty of time, boy was he wrong.

He was sitting on her bed for two hours watching her change into a new dress, every 15 minutes. She did the same thing.

"Oh this is perfect." Pull it out. Hold it up to show him.

"Looks great." She'd kiss him on the cheek. Put it on. Look at herself in the mirror.

"So, is that it?" He'd ask. She would frown.

"No." Take it off and start over. Not that he minds as much as he loves to see her in nothing but her underwear, they were actually needed somewhere and it was already nearing 9 o'clock.

"We will be fashionably late." She smiled looking through dresses. "Plus, I'm not leaving here until I find something perfect, that no one will expect, or be wearing."

"Hm, go naked." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't think you'll match anyone."

**Nightmare**

Anyone who stayed in the MODE offices after hours, shouldn't have. They were left with a frightening memory, and sick thoughts. For some it could be a good thing, like Amanda. Who caught them in his office, having sex on the desk. Others it wasn't as pleasant.

She was sitting at her office, head down on her desk, phone on speaker phone listening to some advisteres go on and on and on. Daniel appeared at her doorway and whispered for her to follow him.

She shook her head no, and he came in and grabbed her arm pulling her up, kissing her ear.  
"Come on." He whispered. She looked down at the phone, and the person was still speaking.

"Fuck it." They giggles and ran out her office down the hallway into the copy room. As soon as the door was closed he backed her into the door, lifting her legs up in the process. As time progessed clothes were now on the floor, and her moans became louder. She dug her nails into his bare back and he bit her neck, as he felt her reaching the edge. He thrust one last time before pulling hiting his climax causing her to bang one hand against the wall flickering the light on., keeping her pinned against the door. As they calmed their breathing, Wilhelmina looked up from Daniel's shoulder and saw a shocked but disheveled looking Betty and Matt. Daniel felt her go rigid and turned his head in the same direction, his mouth forming an 'O.'

Wilhelmina pulled her skirt down and located her blouse, while Daniel pulled his pants back up and found his shirt.

"So, uh. What were you two doing in here?" Daniel asked.

"We would have asked you the same question but I think we heard and somewhat saw that." Betty looked at Daniel.

"Though I normally would have no problem with someone watching us have sex the fact that it was Betty scares me, even more so than the fact was that if we would have came in any later we would have saw something scarring." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

**Rain**

As they lay in bed on a Sunday afternoon, Daniel was bored. It was a sunny day and he did not want to be stuck inside.

"Hey, let's go for a walk."

"Let's not." Wilhelmina replied snorting.

"Come on. It's a beautiful day outside."

"According to the weather a storm is coming, and I'm not getting my hair wet."

"Please." He pouted.

"No."

"If you say yes, when we get back I promise we will have the most incredible, mind-blowing sex, we've ever had."

She pursed her lips together and looked at him.

"Well I can't say no to great sex."

"Good! Get dressed."

20 minutes later they found themselves walking through Central Park, when Wilhelmina felt the first drop of rain.

'You've got to be kidding me!" She screamed.

"What?" He said with a pretzel in his mouth.

"It's raning!"

"It's a drizzle, you will be fine."

"Yeah, a drizzle leads to a whole downpour."

As soon as she spoke the words, the clouds opened and the rain fell down even harder. Wilhelmina flipped out at Daniel hitting him on the arms, complaining about the rain and her hair. He laughed amused and brought her to a tree.

"Daniel, this doesn't cover us we nee-"

She was cut off, she felt her feet lift off the ground and Daniels lips pressed to hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled back.

"I've always wanted to do that." He smiled.

"Please. Like one kiss in the rain is going to make me forget that my hair is getting wet."

"Geez, so much for the romance." He put her down.

"This isn't The Notebook, I'm not Rachel McAdams."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Meaning now I have to make an emergency appointment to get my hair done, this texture doesn't do well I rain, Daniel. You're paying I hope you know that."

"Fine." He began to walk away but she pulled him back.

"Don't go now. You already started, it can't get much worse now." She smirked and kissed him again.

**Telephone**

The past two weeks for him have been hell. His mother was staying with him temporarily while the house was being renovated. Meaning two weeks, no sex. Of course he could always go to the woman's house, but this case he couldn't. The woman was Wilhelmina Slater, and if his mother ever found out about them, he's sure their heads would be gone. There is always the office too, but his mom finds time to bug him there. Two weeks without sex was insane, he didn't know how he was able to function especially before his mother moved it on average they were sexing it up twice a day, three times in the week. So this was pure torture. He woke up in the middle of the night around 12 bored out of his mind, and a bit horny from the dream he just had. He took his phone and dialed up a familiar number.

"Hello." The voice came from the other side, she didn't sound sleepy.

"You still awake."

"It's about time you've called."

"Sorry, you know my mom has just been hovering over me."

"How are you managing?"

"I'm not. I need to see you bad."

"Well, that's not gonna happen, till your mom is gone for good."

"Ugh, why is this so difficult? You know I woke up because I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Is that a good or bad thing."

"It's a good thing that I was thinking about you, its just the thoughts that I did think were very bad." He could hear the smirk over the phone. Her voice dropped an octave and she spoke.

"Really? How bad?"

Daniel shifted in his bed.

"You don't even want to know."

"On the contrary, I think I do."

"Wilhelmina, stop?"

"What?" she said feigning innocence. " I mean you wouldn't have called me unless you wanted something, so I'm giving you something."

"Yes, an incredible hard-on." He heard her laugh on the other end.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, when your not here to do something about it."

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Damn."

"Fine."

"Okay," she moved her mouth away from the phone laughing before she went back to a deeper tone. ", I'm there a-"

"Your not here."

"Shut up Daniel. Do you want to have phone sex or not because I can just hang up on you."

"No, no, no. Okay you're here, and you have on a black coat with nothing else under it."

"Mmhm." Wilhelmina got out of her bed and walked to the fridge.

"I grab you and throw you against the nearest wall." Daniel slid a hand down his boxers.

"Yeah." Wilhelmina put the phone on speaker as she looked through to find something to eat.

"I lift you up and you wrap you legs around me, while I kiss your neck."

"Oh yeah." Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and took a sip of water. She could hear his breathing become faster and she heard a moan, it was time to up the ante, she grabbed the phone and spoke clearly.

"I unbuckle you pants and they fall to the ground, still against the door you rip my panties off and thrust into me with all your might." She heard another one, and took yet another sip. "My back is slamming against the wall, as your dick goes deeper in and I dig my nails into your back." Daniel began to stroke himself faster than before, and his moans were louder.

"I scream out 'Harder' and you listen, making me loose control, moaning louder." She haughtily began making fake sex noises over the phone that would sound believable to him, even screaming his name out a bit. She heard him saying her name over the phone and whispering obscenities.

"Oh Daniel."

"Yeah!" He was screaming.

"No, Daniel."

He still wasn't listening, she wanted to laugh.

"I gotta go, it's late. See you tomorrow. Bye."

She hung up before he could get a word out and before he could find release. He now found himself in a worse state than he was before he called her, she did this on purpose.

"Fuck!" Daniel exclaimed placing a pillow over his head. "This is payback."

**_Hands_**

Claire and Cal Hartley stood in the conference room of MODE briefing the editors in chiefs of all magazines apart of Meade Publications. The meeting was boring as usual since every time two older people got up to talk, Wilhelmina had the urge to go to sleep something however got her very interested, very soon. She felt a warm hand on her knee, and she kicked his foot to tell him to move away. The action actually spurred him to go further up to the hem of her skirt, lifting up the fabric as he went. She inhaled loudly, and everyone looked at her.

"Sorry, guess I just got over-enthusiastic." She smiled falsely and Daniel laughed. Cal and Claire continued to talk and Wilhelmina whispered quietly.

"Daniel, stop it."

His hand continued up traveling to the inside of her left thigh, he increases the pressure there and as bad as she wanted to moan she bit her lip, and found the strength to lift her foot and let the heel of her stiletto make contact with his shin.

"Dammit." He screamed, again everyone turned to look. He looked around before answering.

"I got a paper cut. Go on."

The meeting continued on and Daniel found himself staring into space until he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked down, then to his right at Wilhelmina who was facing ahead.

"What are you doing?"

"Two can play that game." Her hand traveled higher and it traced the outline of his dick trough his pants. He was breathing faster now, but not noticeable. Not until he felt her undo his zipper and push her hand inside the opening. His hand shot downward to grab her wrists. She smiled and removed her hand and put them on the table. Cal and Claire stopped talking and dismissed the meeting. Wilhelmina stood up and smoothed down her skirt, she looked down at Daniel who didn't have an amused expression on his face.

"Hmm, I guess you'll be here a while, huh?" She turned on a heel and laughed as she walked out the office. Daniel looked down at his too obvious erection.

"Damn You."

**Gone-Nico/Willie**

She sat in the backseat of the black town car, sunglasses on, Prada bag next to her, and the phone attached to her ear. Across from her looking out of the window was a 10 year old Nico, dressed down in jeans and a tank top. No one would have thought they were related, especially mother and daughter. When Wilhelmina finally got off the phone the arrived at the airport and Nico quickly opened the door and walked to get her luggage. Wilhelmina took her glasses off and quickly wiped away the tears that she didn't want her daughter to see. She got out the car also and motioned for the driver to follow her and Nico as they went to check luggage.

"Nico Slater, ticket to London flight A407." Wilhelmina quickly said, Nico beside her.

"Yes, here she is." She printed out the ticket and handed to Wilhelmina.

"Would you like for her to have travels assistance? It's an extra one hundred dollars." Wilhelmina looked down at Nico who shook her head.

"No thank you."

"Okay here is your ticket, seat 2B first class from JFK to London. Have a wonderful flight and thanks for choosing British Airways." Wilhelmina hated the fake smiled all stewardesses put on.

"Oh, Ma'am would you like a security pass, so you could walk with your daughter to the flight?"

She looked down at Nico again, who shook her head.

"You sure you don't want me to come."

"No, I don't need to make it harder than it already is mom."

"But, I can at least see you off."

"No, I don't want you to. You're already sending me off for your own selfish reason, I don't think your quite deserving to see me off." She picked her backpack up from the floor and threw it behind her back and began to walk away.

"Bye."

Wilhelmina stood there in shock before shouting out loud.

"Nico, I love you." Nico stopped and turned around, a tear shining in her eye. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Nico turned around and kept walking toward the security gates. Wilhelmina released a breath and walked towards the doors.

"I love you too Mom." Nico whispered turning around, one last time as her mother walked away.

**Fingertips**

Claire came over to give him the many suits that designers offered him to wear for the Black and White Ball. He was taking her as his date for the night.

"Here try the Klein." She handed him the rack and he took of the Ralph Lauren. He started to take unbutton his shirt and looked up at his mom.

"Can you uh, leave the room." He smiled nervously. She nodded. "Hurry up." She left the room, but came back in to give his the tie she forgot. He was turned around taking his shirt off, and Claire noticed huge red scratches on his back.

"Daniel!" She screamed. He jumped and turned around.

"Mom! What?!"

She went over to him and turned him around examining his back they looked like deep scratches from a wild animal.

"How did you get those?"

"Get what?"

"The scratches on your back?" She looked at him.

Think Daniel. Think. Think.

"Uh, I was attacked….by a… cat!"

"A cat?"

"Yeah, I go out to get the paper and one of my neighbors opened their door as I bent down the cat jumped on me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"As much as I don't believe that, I don't care anymore you are going to make us late so come on." She walked out and Daniel smiled. Later on once they arrived he laid eyes on Wilhelmina and signaled her over to a corner she excused herself from who she was talking to and walked to him handing him a glass of champagne.

"Thanks." He took a sip.

"What is it?"

"Oh, its just a request for later when we get back to your place and in general."

"Who said we're going to my place." She smiled. "We can do it right here."

"Wilhelmina, I'm serious."

"Fine. What is it?"

"I need you to stop the scratching. My mom saw them today and I had to lie about it, I don't know how many times she will believe a cat is scratching me."

Wilhelmina laughed.

"It's not funny. I need you to stop."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know you like it?"

"That may be, but I don't wanna risk my mom finding out about us, she will murder us both."

"Not if I kill her first." Wilhelmina smirked and walked away. She is dangerous.


	6. Birthday, Radio, Mountain, Stars, Dice

**_A/N Its finally here. A new chapter, dedicated as a B-day gift to the very fabulous, fantastic and super young :P Kirsten aka Queenie aka Queenwillie. Happy (Belated Birthday) I came through with my promise didn't I? Enjoy everyone and Happy Birthday K. Love ya Lots._**

**_xoxo Jaz_**

* * *

**Birthday**

"Wilhelmina when is your birthday?"

"Does it matter?"

"I think is does. How do you marry someone and not know their birthday?"

Wilhelmina shrugged, "I don't know, never done it. I know yours. You married me."

"Seriously? I have a right to know!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Since when? This ring? No, you have a right to pay bills, go to work, watch sports, be a man, have sex with me and that's it. Not know my birthday. That wasn't a part of the deal."

"Fine!" He turned and walked to the computer typing at the keys.

"What are you doing?" She said, coming up behind him.

"Looking you up online."

Wilhelmina tried to bite back a laugh, "No one will have it."

"Wikipedia."

"Did you think I didn't know what you would do? Go in Wiki, make it seems like it says I'm 60, I freak out and say 'Hey I'm not that old I'm only 43!'"

Daniel turned around in his spinning chair grinning, "So you're 43?"

" No. That's hypothetically speaking."

Wilhelmina shot him a look.

Daniel cleared his throat, "I just wanted to know so that when your birthday comes up I can do something for you. Buy you something, ANYTHING." He said, spinning back around in the swivel chair.

"Oh but why wait till my birthday? You can do that any time," she smirked before she kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear.

"Take my bra size, flip it and add the number of letters in the word that tells what we are about to do in say, the next 5 minutes… That's my age."

He stared ahead thinking about what they were going to do and turned in the computer chair to watch her unbutton her shirt and toss it on the floor walking away to the bedroom, unzipping her skirt in the process. He got up and followed. Stepping through the bedroom door he was pushed roughly against the wall. She leaned in to kiss him and he didn't return it.

"Good Lord. What? Are you that dense?" Wilhelmina said, taken aback.

"I'm not getting it."

"47 Daniel. Forty seven! Bra size 34, flipped: 43, a 4 letter word for what we are about to do: fuck… Happy? Now take the confused look off your face and kiss me back!"

She moved for him again and he laughed, "47? Wow! I didn't think you were that old."

She stopped, freezing on the spot. "Old?"

"No, no, no. that's not...okay kissing you now."

"Nope, I'm not in the mood anymore!" She walked away, picking up the clothes discarded in the hallway, as he yelled after her.

"We could have avoided all of this if you would have just told me when your birthday was!"

**Radio**

It was that time of the year again. The Annual Meade Retreat. This year though promised to be very different; the fact that Daniel and Wilhelmina were dating had a lot to do with it. With Betty, Amanda, and Marc in the back Daniel sat beside her, turning radio dials, singing, and being downright obnoxious.

Daniel reached a hand out to turn the knob again and Wilhelmina shooed his hand away.

"No."

"C'mon Willie. I am BORED! We need some music." He reached again and she smacked his hand.

"Go to sleep, do something else, read! I don't care! Just don't make noise."

Daniel huffed, "You are the most boring driver."

"And you Meade are the most boring sex partner."

Amanda, Betty, and Marc burst into laughter where they sat in the back, until they caught a glimpse of their bosses face in the rear view mirror.

"Sorry mom." Amanda shyly replied, trying to cover her laughter.

"Stop that Amanda." Willie said as it caused Daniel to laugh.

"It's a joke! Calm down mom!" Daniel teased, earning him a death glare via the mirrior.

A few seconds later Daniel began to hum with the trio in the back joining in harmoniously.

"Okay really, what part of silence don't you understand?"

"WE are BORED!" They all shouted, Amanda and Marc sighing.

"I DON'T care! Shut up!" Wilhelmina yelled back drowning out all of them.

Daniel folded his arms and huffed, looking at the three through the mirror he mouthed to them.

Then out of nowhere a soft hum was heard coming from Marc, then Betty joined in, and then Amanda before Daniel opened his mouth to sing The Temptations "My girl."

Daniel thinking it would make her laugh kept on. She groaned loudly, made to hit her head on the wheel, and pressed the break so fast that everyone was sent flying forward.

"What the hell!" Daniel squealed, throwing his arms in front of himself.

Wilhelmina looked at them all, heaving a breath and unbolted the door, getting out of the car. As she walked away the car continued to roll, as panic rushed over him Daniel realized she hadn't put it in park.

Daniel yelled out the window, "Where are you going, the car is still moving! Make it stop!"

"You and the Pips in the back can figure it out!" she shouted back still moving further away. Everyone watched in horror as Wilhelmina stood on the side of the street, unbuttoned her top a little to show a well set supply of cleavage and hiked up her skirt. Shaking her head to loosen her voluminously curled hair she stuck a well-toned and bronzed leg out from the now almost invisible skirt and lifted her thumb.

"Is she hitchhiking!" Betty asked, alarmed at the behavior.

"Oh poor Betty, they call it 'whoring for a ride' now. It's the new thing. Where have you been? You've been in Mexico too long."

"I went to London, Amanda." Betty said, still watching Wilhelmina down the street.

"Well that's what they call it these days."

The four of them watched as a car drove by making a loud screeching noise as it slammed on the brakes at the sight of the whored up Wilhelmina. Before moving, she turned to them and flashed a vengeful smile before opening the larger car door, hopping in.

The person in the driver's seat smiled giving her a good look up and down.

"I should have expected this from you. You wear the "whoring myself for a ride" look all too well Wilhelmina."

"Shut -up and drive," she said, sitting down. The two women laughed at the sight of her as Claire sped away down the road.

**Mountains**

"I'm not going up there!"

"But there is a surprise at the top."

"No thank you, with a mountaintop that high the only surprise I can think of that's up there is God and when we meet it won't be a good thing, because I already know I'm sitting pretty at the top of the "send straight to hell" list. And quite frankly I'm not ready for that yet."

Daniel sighed, "It's not that high Willie. There is a path on this one. We can do it."

"No we cannot. I'm staying here on the ground. But by all ,means you go ahead. Tell God I say 'hello and white is a very slimming shade on him.'"

"Come on!" Daniel grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the beginning of the trail ignoring her grunting and complaining. After at least 4 straight hours of walking, explicit complaints and occasional death threats from Wilhelmina they reached the top. Wilhelmina looked around, looking for her promised surprise but only saw dry flat land with tall grass growing.

"Daniel, where the hell is the surprise, and don't you dare tell me it's the beauty of nature because I will cut your dick off and bury it somewhere around here!"

"No," He chuckled at her threat, "Nature isn't the surprise. The journey was. It's a metaphor of our relationship Wilhelmina. The fact we can climb obstacles. Nothing will be able to break us apart. We just climbed a mountain."

"We didn't literally have to CLIMB a mountain and that's NOT the saying! It's _overcoming _OBSTICALES. If you wanted an obstacle then try make me eat a hamburger! Not climb a fucking MOUNTIAN!" She pushed him as hard as she could and he fell straight on the dirt, laughing as she walked back down.

"Hey," He said sitting up, "You can go this way and take this truck back down."

**Stars**

"Hey… Wils?" Daniel whispered.

"What? Did you not know when someone's eyes are closed they are sleeping." She retorted moving over.

"You ever want to go out of a plane a take a piece of a star with you?"

"Lemme think..mmmmm..uhhh. No." She said, hoping that he would get the hint.

"It's kinda like having it there but not being able to touch it. There's a saying for that."

"You can look but you can't touch?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, that. It's very alluring don't you think? Relates to a lot of things that have happened lately, or should have happened."

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you are thinking?"

"What am I thinking?"

She avoided the obvious, "Your point is invalid though Daniel, it was the looking part that lead to where we are now."

"There is no harm in just looking Wilhelmina."

"That would be true…. if we did just that, clearly we are not."

He turned to face her, "You act like we are sleeping together. It was one kiss and we both said we would leave it at that."

"But we both know it's not left at that, or you wouldn't be saying what you were just saying earlier."

"Which was?" She glared at him and he laughed. "Okay, okay you got me. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it ever since that night."

"I haven't." She easily lied.

"Wilhelmina."

"I haven't." She said, turning to face him and immediately his lips crushed hers. Just as her hand flew to his hair and she began to kiss him back he pulled back, looking at her.

"Seems like someone has been thinking about it." He smiled and turned to look out the window. When he turned to look at her she was standing up getting ready to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

She ignored him before smirking, "Bathroom. 5 minutes."

**Dice**

"I don't even know why you have a 'Books-A-Million!' bag, do you even read? Better yet, _can_ you read?"

"Ha. ha. ha. Very funny, but I didn't get a book thank you very much."

"So you just went to 'Books-A-Million!, to not get a book? Boy, you're a smart one."

"Close your eyes."

"No."

"Fine," He opened the bag and pulled out a set of plush dice.

"Are you kidding me? You bought stuffed dice… from a BOOKSTORE? Why am I dating you again?"

"Because of the amazing sex."

She pondered for a while, pursing her lips. "I guess that is it."

He continued, "Anyway, this helps with that."

Wilhelmina raised an eyebrow, intrigued but trying not to show it, "How?"

"These aren't just any kind of dice. Take a closer look."

She walked closer to him and snatched them out of his hands. Examining the black and silver dice in her hands and noticing how the usual dots that were on the base were replaced with words.

"You have got to be kidding me! We are NOT doing this!"

Daniel smirked, "I knew you would say that. Look, so what, it seems corny but, it should be fun! A lot of couples do it-"

"Well we are not like most couples Daniel, we don't do this!"

"Wil, come on. It can't hurt. If we don't like it, we can throw'em out and do it the old fashioned way."

She snorted and turned her back to him, walking toward the kitchen.

"I guess that's a no," He mumbled, frowned and took the dice from where she had set them to stuff them back in the bag.

'No that's a...I need a drink first! Sit down." She yelled from her shoulder, opening the liquor cabinet, getting two wine glasses and filling both to the rim with red wine.

"How exactly does this work?"

Daniel jumped a little to enthusiastically, "Okay so there are two dice, one with an action and one with a body part, and well….you figure the rest." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes. Just go ahead. Lord, I cannot believe I am playing stupid sex games!" She took a swig and watched Daniel roll the dice, reading them out loud. "Lick, neck. This should be easy!" He leaned over and moved her head to the side, running his tongue along the base of her neck involuntarily making her shiver, he stopped, removing the pressure and smiled at her. "Your turn."

"This is stupid." She rolled the dice, and sipped from her wine at the same time. "Kiss, lips. Really?" She sighed and leaned back over to him and softly pressed her lips against his, she felt him trying to deepen the kiss and pulled back. "It didn't say all that."

He sighed and rolled, his eyes lit up. She rolled her eyes and arched her hips upward to hike up her skirt to give him more access. He ran his hands along her legs, moving from her calves to her inner thighs, then swiftly moved his head down to her calf kissing his way up. Alternating between left and right legs, his kisses moved up to her inner thighs causing Wilhelmina to let out a small moan and Daniel smiled against her skin, before sitting up moving back to his sitting place.

Wilhelmina let out a breath, "That was torture."

"For me too."

She rolled the dice, and before Daniel had a chance to read he was pushed back, straddled by Wilhelmina, who hastily moved his shirt up and over his head. He watched as she slid her lips down, moving along his abs. He let out a groan, and his expectations changed when instead of doing what he would have liked for her to, he felt a vibration on his stomach, a tickle. He couldn't help but to laugh.

"Wil, Wil!" He tried to say between laughs, but she didn't stop. "Wilhelmina, stop!"

She looked up and shrugged. "Wow, you are just like a little kid."

"What? Because I'm ticklish?" He rolled the dice. "Score!"

"Why do you get the good ones?" She replied downing the last of her wine while unbuttoning her top.

"No, no. I wanna do that." He reached for her, moving his fingers along her blouse, undoing each button while slowly looking in her eyes. When he got to the last one he moved the garment down her shoulders, and laid her back, hovering above her. He moved his lips to the swell of her breasts sucking on the skin there, before moving his hands to her back to unclasp her bra. She was overwhelmed by his actions that she didn't realize she kept plucking at her skin trying to find the clasp.

"It's in front," She said realizing.

"Oh," He laughed and undid the clasp, smiling before moving his head down, sucking on her left breast. She arched her back and groaned deep in her throat. "Daniel."

He didn't stop but moved his mouth to the other, doing the exact same ministrations. Her eyes were closed tightly, biting her lip and she ran her hand through his hair, pulling him closer. Just as she began to clutch his back he lifted his head and moved away.

"I hate this game." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Ha. I love it."

She rolled the dice and laughed when she read the contents, Daniel looked down and his smile fell.

"You aren't doing that."

Wilhelmina shrugged trying to look innocent, "But the dice said to."

"Still you are NOT doing that, game over!"

"No fair. You did everything, now it's my turn."

Daniel huffed, "Wilhelmina this is inhumane. Who the hell does that?"

"We are about to." She pushed him back once again and moved to pull his pants down, his boxers along with them. In a sudden movement she gripped him and began to stroke the base.

"Shit, Wilhelmina. You don't have to do this." He managed to spit out between moans.

His cries were on deaf ears and her hand pumped him faster and he squirmed under her touch.

"Wil- FUCK." He never finished his sentence as her felt her mouth take in his whole size. He moved his head back and brought his hand to her head as she went back and forth.

He was squirming under her movements, and tangled his hand in her hair. He needed her to do more, and in a sudden move she stopped.

He looked down in confusion.

"What did I tell you about that?" She looked at him.

He snatched his hand away. "Sorry, keep going."

She did as was told and Daniel clasped his hands together over his head to avoid touching her, just as he felt he was going over the edge, his hips bucked and her warmth was gone. His eyes that were tightly clamped shot open as he felt her come up, kissing his stomach, reaching his neck and kissing there.

"You stopped. Why?" He moaned in frustration, desperately needing release.

"Time is up. Don't complain, I didn't even do what the dice said to, I did something better. You didn't really think I'd bite your dick did you? I'm not that crazy."

"I don't know. You aren't the most sane person on this earth. And you did just stop in the middle of it. Can't you finish it off?"

"Not what the dice said." She shrugged getting up, putting her wine glass in the kitchen sink.

"Fuck the dice." He looked down and his heavily throbbing and painful erection and sighed.


	7. Mary J

Hey guys. Um. My sister (williedearest) gave me this prompt such a lonnnng time ago and I'm just coming around to it. So here you go gurlfran. I hope you like it b/c personally I don't like this much but I was working the best I could forcing myself to be inspired so here ya go. Its short and but yeah. lol. Bye. (ALSO I AM NOT GOING TO RUB THE FACT THAT THE VANESSA BIRTHDAY VIDEO WAS SEEN BY VANESSA HERSELF AND SHE KNOWS MY NAME ndb.)

Read Up.

* * *

The Mode ball, a colossal waste of time in Daniels eyes. At first he found these event fun and enlightening and a way to get to know people in the business, now knowing everyone he needed to know he felt it was just ass kissing and chatting about nothing.

He was bored out of his mind, but his mother made sure that he and Wilhelmina were in attendance looking across the room, he watched as she too had a look of boredom on her face as some new and up coming photographers where sucking up.

As they walked away Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and looked in Daniels direction and nodded, Daniel slowly walked up and when he was within earshot he spoke to her.

"This is fun, don't you think?"

"I'm having a blast."

"Okay. You so aren't. When they were talking to you the look in your eyes was murderous."

"That obvious?"

"To me yes, that's because I spent a great deal of my life hating you, but they barely know you."

"Touche. I hate these, it's a waste of time when I could be doing something more valuable."

"I know, where's your hairspray and a candle when we need it."

He got a laugh out of her.

"Wouldn't fit in this clutch."

They laughed again.

"You know. When you are not an uber bitch you can be fun to be around you know."

"I think that was a compliment."

"Oh yes it was. Also I must say you look great tonight."

"Are you saying I don't look great every night, good job Meade you know how to compliment a woman."

"No,I didn't mean it li-"

"Kidding Meade. Thank you. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were flirting with me."

"Oh really."

"Yes, really."

"Well I'm not."

"Good. That'd be very dangerous."

"Indeed." He shifted on the balls of his feet feeling awkward as conversation fell flat.

"Well, nice chat but it's time for me to entertain this rather boring guests that your mother brought in."

And just like that she was away leaving Daniel standing there looking around with his glass. He was about to walk and make conversation when he recognized someone.

"Becks?"

"Danny!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was in town an thought I would drop by."

"Are you drunk man?"

"Nope better." He patted his pocket and Daniel got the hint.

"Come on Becks how old are you? Give me that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag putting it into his suit pocket.

"Come on. You need to get out of here and go home."

After struggling to get Becks into a cab and on his way he returned to the party to see it was a dull as he left it, then his curiosity got the best of him. Waiting until the coast was clear he headed towards the closet to the love dungeon. On his way however he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Meade?"

"Wilhelmina?"

"Where are you going? YOU are SO not bailing on me are you, I swear leave me here and I wi-"

He put a hand over her mouth.

"Did you just shush me?"

"Yes. You are bored so am I lets have fun."

'I'm not having sex with you, even I have limits."

"Not that. Just come one."

"Fine."

They walk over to the closet and await for the rack to open and let them into the room. Once the wall closes behind them Daniel goes to find the light and cuts it on.

"And this isn't fun."

Daniel turns around and pulls something out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh but it's about to be."

"Is that-"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Let me out."

"Oh come ON Wilhelmina you are bored this will just make things much more fun."

"No, your mother will KILL us."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"No Meade."

"Fine be afraid."

"I'm not afraid but this is ridiculous, not to mention illegal."

"I guess you can't handle it."

Wilhelmina sighed and covered her face with her hand.

"Fine why not. Just once."

"Right."

"So. Lets yeah."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah."

"You have no idea what you are doing."

"Yeah I do."

"Wait, you have never gotten high before? Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah I have, well no. I mean I always said I did because everyone did but nope."

"What kind of childhood did you have give it to me?"

"She took the bag and pipe from Daniel.

"What's that?"

"It's called a pipe Daniel."

"What's it for?"

"Oh I don't know I was think we would set the bag on fire and get high that way."

"Oh I get it."

He watched as Wilhelmina assembled the pot perfectly.

"So Wilhelmina Slater a pot-head that's not something you hear everyday."

"Not recently. As a model there were lots of pressures and even more drugs. Worse than this, coke, heroine, ecstasy, LSD you name it the models had access to it."

"Did you ever do any of that?"

"Are you kidding me? God no. Well. Maybe. It's none of your business really.

"Here put this to you mouth" He did as told. "Now when you breathe it in, do NOT swallow it I guarantee it will burn. Now a few puffs will not get you high, well actually your first time is a lot like sex. It doesn't feel so great, but as time progresses, it gets better."

Daniel laughed. "No seriously, breathe in hold it, let it out." She lit the top of it and told him to go. As expected he did what she told him not too and started to cough.

"Idiot. Don't swallow. Like this." She demonstrated but inhaling a huge amount and blowing it back out causing a cloud of smoke to appear in an O shape.

"See?"

Daniel nodded and she passed it back.

He tried again this time proving to be more successful.

"Wow that was great."

"I know, your friend got the good stuff. I'm impressed. He must have went deep into The Bronx for this."

"I don't know if I should be appalled or amused that you know this.

**30 minutes later**

"I am so fucking baked." Daniel lazily replied.

"That makes two of us."

"How did we even manage to smoke a whole bag between the two of us in 30 minutes? "

"I have no idea."

"You look so hot right now."

"I know, if I wasn't me I'd sleep with me."

They both burst out into an uncontrollable laughter.

"Tacos are so good."

"Betty probably has tacos."

"You are so fucking mean to her." He turned to face her.

"She deserves it. I mean she needs to learn how to take it, and who better than the queen of mean me." She blew a puff of smoke in his face.

"That was a lame way to talk about yourself."

"Shut up."

"Okay. Is it me or do you see little army men across the room."

"Oh dear God, they are coming for us."

Before they can control themselves they are laughing uncontrollably as they run around the room. Finally settling on the bed. Both with their backs on the bed they hang their heads off the ledge looking ahead.

"The blood is rushing to my head right now." Wilhelmina said in a monotone voice.

"I need to get down." In a poor attempt to move down Daniel ended on sliding and tumbling over causing Wilhelmina to turn on her stomach and laugh.

Suddenly they heard the door open and a set of footsteps.

"Anyone?"

Wilhelmina got off the bed to the floor by Daniel and covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Marc do you smell that?"

"Yeah, it smells like a college frat house. Not the good one either."

They step further and see a frazzled Daniel and Wilhelmina by the bed attempting to hide by covering their eyes.

"You have got to be kidding?"

Just then Daniel and Wilhelmina looked at each other, and once again were overcame with laughter.

"Who is explaining this one to Claire?"


End file.
